Naugus
Naugus is a new hero in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7. He can crystalize bloons at the speed of a 2/0/0 Alchemist Monkey, which pops one layer and freezes them in place for two seconds. If crystalized bloons have the lead property, however, the bloons move backwards and attack other bloons until all of its layers are popped. MOAB-class bloons can be damaged, but are only stalled for half a second. Levels Naugus will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: # Naugus is a powerful crystalmancer, a power he uses for his own benefit before anyone else's. # Attack speed increased by 10%. # Unlocks Posession. # Hypnosis - Naugus can hypnotize one tower within his range at a time, which gives them the effects of a 4/0/0 Alchemist Monkey's buff. He will automatically target the tower with the most money spent on it. If another tower has more money spent on it, Naugus will switch his hypnosis to that tower, immediately ridding the other tower of its buffs. # Range increased by 10% and gains camo detection. # Crystal Spikes - Spawns a cluster of spikes underneath the strongest bloon on screen every 7 seconds. This cluster is the size of a 0/0/1 Ice Monkey's range, has infinite pierce, can pop all kinds of bloons, and deals 15 layers of damage. # Initial crystalization deals two layers of damage. # Five bloons can be crystalized at once. # Hypnosis can affect two towers at once, while still targeting the towers with the most money spent on them. # Unlocks Crystalline Slave. # Attack speed increased by 15%, and range is increased by 20%. # Crystal Spikes triggers every 5 seconds, and deals 25 layers of damage. # Posession lasts for 12 seconds, and posessed towers can be upgraded. # Hypnosis can affect three towers at once, and has unlimited range. # Seven bloons can be crystalized at once. # Initial crystalization deals three layers of damage, and deals x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons. # Bloons are crystalized for four seconds, and MOAB-class bloons are crystalized for two seconds. # Crystal Spikes triggers every three seconds, deals x4 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons, and spawns underneath the three strongest bloons on screen. # Ten bloons can be crystalized at once, attack speed is increased by 20%, range is increased by 30%, and initial crystalization deals five layers of damage. # Crystalline Slave can affect Z.O.M.G.s and D.D.T.s, lasts for 15 seconds, and has a cooldown of 35 seconds. Posession causes posessed towers to deal +1 damage, have +2 pierce, attack 15% faster, and have 25% more range, as well as lasting for 15 seconds. Activated Abilities * Posession - Posesses the strongest tower nearby, fusing their powers together. Attacks have benefits from both Naugus and the tower currently posessed. The posessed tower can not be upgraded during this time, however. Lasts for 7 seconds, and has a cooldown of 30 seconds. * Crystalline Slave - Casts a powerful spell on the strongest bloon on screen (not including the Z.O.M.G., D.D.T., B.A.D., or D.E.A.T.H.), and causes it to reverse direction and attack all other bloons in its path. Lasts for 10 seconds, and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: * "All is fair in love and war! And I do so love waging war against bloons!" * "I am the rightful king!" When selecting him: * "Ugh..." * "What?" * "What is it?" * "Is it urgent?" * "Tell me." * "Leave me alone, wretch!"- when annoyed * "You meddlesome pest!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: * "The power..!" * "Hahaha!" * "Yes!" * "Amazing!" * "Incredible..." * "Ixis, give me power!" - level 20 When MOAB-class bloons appear: * "Useless." - M.O.A.B. appearance * "A potential tool..." - B.F.B. appearance * "This could prove useful..." - Z.O.M.G. appearance * "Such power... it shall be mine!" - D.D.T. appearance * "How can such great power be left unchecked?" - B.A.D. appearance * "With power this strong against us, we stand no chance." - D.E.A.T.H. appearance When popping a MOAB-class bloon: * "Hahaha!" * "Fall to my power!" When using an Activated Ability: * "We shall have unlimited power..." - Posession * "You shall be my puppet!" - Crystalline Slave When leaking a bloon: * "What manner of sorcery is this?" * "This is not possible!" If a Hedgehog Monkey is placed nearby: * "The quickster?! Very well, we shall make an alliance... for now." Trivia * Naugus is based on Ixis Naugus/Walter Naugus from the Archie Sonic comics. ** His quote when a Hedgehog Monkey is placed nearby is a reference to his relationship with Sonic in the same comics, and him calling Sonic "the quickster". * His quotes are extremely cheesy. ** This is because I couldn't think of anything else that would fit with his personality. Category:Heroes Category:References